


Baiting the Trap

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Co-operation [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has prepared the next stage of the operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiting the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Amnesty" Challenge: Trapped Prompt
> 
> This becomes very AU before the end of series 7.

The main door opening and slamming announced Sherlock’s arrival.  Lucas heard two sets of footsteps running up the stairs, and realised Sherlock wasn’t alone.  He tensed, but relaxed again when Greg Lestrade came in after Sherlock.  
  
“How many were there?” Sherlock began without pre-amble.  
  
“Two, but they won’t cause any further problems,” Anthea replied.  
  
“Where are they?”  
  
“Tied up in the basement.”  
  
Lucas saw John give Greg an enquiring glance, clearly concerned about the inspector’s reaction, but Greg merely shrugged his shoulders and said, “Not my jurisdiction.”  
  
“Good,” Sherlock continued, “so far they’re behaving as predicted.  And the man we’re after is going to have to move soon; he must be aware the net is starting to close.”  
  
“I’ve been thinking about last night,” Lucas began.  
  
“Yes,” Sherlock said dismissively.  “The FSB had infiltrated Zarmutek not because they wanted to know what they were doing, but so they could direct them.  It’s quite possible Zarmutek was set up by the FSB in the first place.  They intended to use the organisation to run one of their existing operatives.”  
  
“But how would they know who Section D would send to infiltrate Zarmutek?” Greg asked.  
  
“As far as they were concerned there was one obvious candidate.  They hadn’t reckoned on Harry Pearce not wanting to risk this person, and sending someone he was less concerned about, which happened to be the one person who would put two and two together quicker than anyone else.”  
  
“And meanwhile the FSB needed to get rid of Piotr Wojcik and used us to do so,” Lucas added.  “Connie’s hand is all over this.  I just can’t work out who her contact is.”  He looked round the group in the room wildly.  
  
Greg put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.  
  
“Once I’d worked the plot out it became obvious who that was,” Sherlock said.  “Ben!”  
  
Anthea nodded.  
  
“But surely, he was ..” Lucas began, then paused.  “Of course.”  
  
Sherlock grinned, he was clearly happy to be amongst people who he didn’t have to explain all his reasoning to.  “I have a plan.  It might be dangerous,” he paused, looking around, but clearly not expecting any objection.  “I’ve arranged a meeting with him.”  
  
“Will he come?” John asked.  “Surely he’d be expecting something like this.”  
  
“Oh, he’ll come,” Sherlock grinned, doing his best imitation of a shark.  “For a start, he’s desperate.  And secondly, I’ve made the invitation irresistible.”  
  
***  
  
Forty-five minutes later Sherlock was sitting at a table in a café, talking quietly to Ben.  Lucas entered the café with a couple of undercover officers Greg had specifically selected with Anthea’s approval, and slipped into the gents, apparently not noticing the two at the table.  Ben waited thirty seconds and then muttered his excuses before following Lucas.  
  
Ben didn’t even have the time to grab his knife before Lucas had punched him hard on the chin and Greg had him handcuffed.  
  
“You think Harry will believe you over me?” Ben sneered at Lucas.  
  
Sherlock, who had joined them, said, “Oh, you’re not going to see Harry Pearce; you’re going to meet my brother.”  



End file.
